The Hollow Town of Pleasantview
by Jawshy
Summary: Yet another Pleasantview story. How does the town cope with upcoming problems? Mystery and a returning lost soul. Rated T for language and some sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Pleasantview**

**

* * *

**Pleasantview was supposedly the 'perfect' town, considering its name, however what many people don't realize, is the mysteries behind this small and peaceful town.

It was night time, and the houses were idle, the water behaving the same way. Not a single soul was walking in the streets of this hollow town. Or at least, that's what it _seemed _like.

Lilith Pleasant slowly changed out of her pyjamas and into a short black and red dress with a black belt on the stomach. She struggled with getting her maroon high heels on, and changed her hairstyle into something more unusual than her everyday hair.

As she snuck down the stairs all she could think about was where she was going. _"Tonight is going to be the perfect night," _she thought, _"I'm hoping for a bit more than just drinking and partying."_

She passed the kitchen and suddenly, she noticed a shadow. She turned to her left, and it was none other than...

_Gordon King._

"_**What the hell are you doing in my house?!?" **_Lilith almost screamed, but realized she could of easily awoken her parents.

"Now, now, girly. You just step on out to your club or whatever it is while I steal some of your stuff." He slyly said. She was furious, and she stepped over to him.

"Or else _**what?**_" She challenged, while keeping a defensive stance.

"Or else this."He picked a gun up from out of his pocket and pointed it directly towards Lilith, which made her shudder and back away. "Now, will you do as I told, or would you like to die?"

Lilith simply shook with fear, until that is, another figure came out of the dark with an object. The figure hit the object over Gordon's head, automatically knocking him out.

"_**That'll teach you to mess with my sister, you bitch!"**_

_Angela._

Lilith ran over to Angela and embraced her for saving her.

"Thank you, sis." Lilith thanked, completely out of character.

"Hey, it's no problem. I know we're not the best of friends, but I can't let you die like that." She shrugged.

Footsteps were heard from behind, and they both turned around, the suspect turning out to be Daniel Pleasant.

"Kids, what's with all the rac-!" He stopped mid-sentence, looking over to the unconscious burglar whom had blood spilling out of his head. "What happened?!"

"Some freak tried to steal our stuff," Lilith started, "and I caught him. He threatened to shoot me, and Angela hit him over the head with a baseball bat."

"So, that still doesn't explain why you're all dressed up missy!" A female voice accused from behind Daniel, being no other than Mary-Sue Pleasant, obviously the mother of Angela and Lilith.

"Uh, like you would care where I was going either way, if you weren't the mayor of this dump, you wouldn't give a damn!" Lilith lashed out, as usual, "If it was Angela, she wouldn't be shouted at like me, _would she?_"

"Well, uh, um, _go to your room! __**Now!**__" _Mary-Sue stuttered from the surprising comeback. Lilith obviously didn't listen, and instead of going upstairs, she ran out of the house, leaving a frustrated Mary-Sue, un-caring Daniel and worried Angela.

Meanwhile, in the more broke part of Pleasantview, there's one house with one of its lights on.

The Broke household.

Dustin Broke was up, watching his poor television which was on low volume. _"I wonder when she'll pick me up from this dump..." _He thought, trailing off. Suddenly he got a phone call; his mobile phone was on vibrate mode. He walked out of the house, so he didn't wake his little brother up, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.  
_"Yeah, I'm gonna go into that Pleasant house now."_  
"Gordon! You can't do that!"  
_"And why not, sport? Scared that I might hurt your worthless geek of a girlfriend?"_  
"Shut up, and get away from that house, _**now!**_"  
_"Why don't you __make__ me?"_  
"Maybe I will."

Dustin hung up, and made sure his family was asleep. After that he ran off to Pleasant household, only to bump into...

"Lilith?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What are you doing out here?"  
"Oh you know, the usual, sneaking _**out**_, trying to find _**you!**_"  
"Is everything ok at home?"  
"It's fine, just knocked out a burglar though, you know, the usual."  
"What? You mean Gordon?"  
"Of course I mean fucking Gordon!"  
"Hey, don't be mad at me!"  
"But you're the one who sent him!"

Dustin gave up and held his head. This was all going by so fast, why did his night _always_ have to turn out bad? He regained himself and explained.

"Well, he just called me, so I tried to come and save you guys, looks like you saved yourself."  
"Well, now that it's over, do you wanna go to the club or not?"  
"Yeah, let's go."

So, they went to this 'club' they were going to, but we'll leave what happened there for later.

The next morning, Pleasantview slowly awoke, the fresh smell of egg, bacon, etc came off the houses.

Over at the Goth household however, a sad aura was formed.

Mortimer Goth slowly shifted down the stairs of his old and big manor. He looked around, and noticed how lonely it was, without _her,_ Bella. His beloved wife, whom disappeared a few years ago.

He could smell pancakes and automatically moved to the kitchen, where he saw his daughter, Cassandra, cooking what he could smell.

"Good morning, dear." He greeted, looking over to the pancakes she had already cooked, it looked like she was on her last one. "Where's Alex?"

"He's just in the bathroom brushing his teeth, sit down, these will be ready in a minute or two." She steadily stated, looking out the window, and consuming in the beautiful nature growing outside.

"First day of summer today, I think." Remarked Mortimer, while sitting down, since the kitchen was just next to the dining room.

"Yeah it is, I love the beautiful flowers that have grown over the spring." She answered, placing the last pancake onto a plate. She walked over to Mortimer and placed the plate on the table, then grabbed two more and placed them out for Alex and herself. Then she sat down next to Mortimer.

"So, how are you and Dina doing?" Asked Cassandra, after a mouthful of pancake.

"We're doing fine; I might pop the question soon. Say, aren't you and Don getting married next week?" He intriguingly asked. He hadn't really liked Don much, considering the rumours he had heard about him, but he had to accept his daughter's relationship.

"Yes, we are, I just hope the rumours aren't true."

As she said that, Alex came in looking particularly sad, it was his mother's anniversary today, from when he disappeared. Cassandra and Mortimer must of forgotten, as they didn't show as much sympathy as they usually do.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Mortimer asked, looking over to his son.

"Do you guys not remember anything? It's been 4 years since mother had disappeared, and you _**forgot!**_" He furiously replied, digging into his pancake.

"Oh no! I _forgot!_ How could I?" Mortimer felt really guilty and felt sympathy for the child. He knew how he felt; it was like forgetting a birthday, except worse! Cassandra sighed, how could she have forgotten? She got up from her seat after a few minutes and went upstairs.

"I'm going to get changed; I need to go to work."

So she left them, wondering where her mother had gone.

* * *

**And alas, that is the end of Chapter 1! The next chapter will be about the Calientes, Dreamers, Don and Burbs! I hope you enjoyed. R&R! Also, try not to be too harsh, it's my first fan fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Careful**

**

* * *

  
**

As Lilith Pleasant got out of her bed, all she could think about was what happened last night. The light shining through her large windows, reflecting onto the dark and gloomy floor didn't hurt her eyes today. As she walked over to her dresser, she thought about _him. _How would she know if he's using her or not? Could the events last night just be a lie for his enjoyment?

She didn't know. She probably never would, because it was a one night fling, or at least that's what she hoped. If her sister found out about this, she'd never forgive Lilith, and that's something she couldn't live with, no matter how much they 'hated' each other.

She wondered into the kitchen and looked around; it was clean, and fresh. The wood blended out with the morning sun's light, and there was a slight reflection from the marble fireplace. She looked over to the kitchen area, and saw her mother cooking. _"Well, that's a change. Usually me, or Angela have to do the cooking."_ She thought lightly. She sighed and knew she was in trouble now, for running off like that. Lilith looked over to where the robber was lay, and noticed he was gone. _"Guess the police came to take him away last night."_

Mary-Sue turned around and looked at Lilith in disgust. She had never been so _disgusted_ by one of her own daughters. This would surely be all over the news if anyone found out. That meant _anyone. _**"The Mayor's daughter acting out, while they get robbed behind their backs."** She could see it now. She sighed, ready to give Lilith a piece of her mind, although as she knew, Lilith never changed.

Instead of shouting, Mary-Sue ended up feeling a tear roll down her cheek, and another on the opposite side. Why was she crying? She looked over to Lilith, who looked quite astonished at her reaction. _"Well, that's a surprise; she actually notices I'm crying..."_

Lilith sighed and walked over to her mom. She wasn't very fond of her, but she had to do something, she couldn't just watch her break down like that. She tried comforting her, while having worries on her own mind. _"Did we even use protection?" _

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Lilith and Mary-Sue froze in their mother-daughter mode, and suddenly regained themselves.  
"Good morning, Mary-Sue and Lilith Pleasant!"

It was the maid, Kaylynn. _"Ugh, not this slut again." _Thought Lilith, while giving the maid an _"I don't give a crap, go away"_ look. Mary-Sue however smiled back and greeted her.  
"Good morning, Kaylynn." She replied back cheerily, putting a complete act on. Kaylynn walked off to do her chores of the day. Lilith sighed and mumbled a few things under her breathe, then turned to Mary-Sue.  
"Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't me-"  
"Just forget it, ok? This can be a one off; we've all had a bad night. Let's just put it behind us."

Lilith gave her a complete and utterly surprised look. _"Wow, did she just let me off?"_ She looked at the clock, it was only 7 AM. Angela should be in the bathroom by now, getting ready for school. _"Guess I should do the same."_ Lilith thought, mentally sighing. She went off back upstairs.

_Meanwhile, at the Caliente household, things were much different._

Nina woke up, sighing to herself. Her sister, Dina, hadn't been back last night. She had guessed that she stayed at her next door neighbour's house, Don Lothario. He was supposedly engaged to Cassandra Goth; however he had many flings going on behind her back.

Nina was also one of the flings, but she saw it as more than a fling. They never used protection, so she could be pregnant, but she couldn't stop his cheating ass, especially if he's getting married in a _week._

She walked down the stairs, and shifted slowly towards the kitchen. After making herself some coffee she poured some simple cereal out. She didn't really know how to cook, so she just stuck with the basics, after finishing making herself some cereal, she placed the bowl and her coffee on the counter. As she sat down, she thought back to when her and her sister first moved in.

"_I remember someone called... Bell Gough... or Bella Goth, or something like that. I wonder what happ-" **That's**_ when she remembered what happened, that night. _"Oh my God, I need to call the cops!" _

She raced to the phone and dialled 911, hoping her sister wouldn't walk in.

"Come on phone, hurry!" She tried to use it, it wouldn't work. The wires were cut.

"**Nina, why do you need to call the cops?" **A female voice said from behind. Nina turned around, and what she saw was amazing.

_Meanwhile, at the Dreamer house._

Darren Dreamer was sleeping in, again. His son Dirk, was already up and dressed however. Two years ago a tragedy happened, that Darren never forgot. His wife, Darleen died. Ever since that had happened, he had stayed in his house all the time, until he met a young rich woman named Cassandra Goth. They became close friends, but never 'close enough'. Darren never had the guts to tell her that he had a massive crush on her. Then obviously, Cassandra got herself a boyfriend, Don Lothario whom she was marrying in a week.

Ever since Darren found out she was marrying Don, he got really frustrated, and had an argument with Cassandra. Cassandra told him to leave, and he and she never talked since. Since the argument he hadn't been himself at all. Dirk worries over and over for his dad. One of his parents are dead, he doesn't want the other one slumping over.

Dirk finished his bowl of cereal and stacked it into the dishwasher. He passed the stairs and looked up, sighing. _"Why does Cassandra have to be the one he loves?"_ He mused, and then walked off to the television. He was about to turn it off until he heard a news report.

"**Today is 3 years since Bella Goth had disappeared. Apparently there had been sightings in Strangetown today and two sightings in Pleasantview, however critics claim they're imposters or lies. If you see Bella Goth, please call your local police station so we can return her back to her house."**

Dirk turned the television off, and wondered to himself. _"Bella Goth, eh? Lilith said she knew what happened to her. I wonder..." _He trailed off. After checking the house once more, he left and climbed on the school bus. As the bus was leaving, he looked to the sidewalk, and saw a **flash of red.**

A few hours later, Darren woke up to a doorbell. He went down the stairs, not caring about his appearance and opened the door. It was Brandi Broke, his good friend.  
"Hello Darren." She greeted joyfully, she was a very nice person, it was in her nature.  
"Good morning Brandi." He greeted back waving.  
"May I come inside?" She asked, looking behind Darren.  
"Sure thing." He answered, letting her inside.

They went to his couch and sat down.  
"So how are you?"  
"I'm fine Brandi, how about you?"  
"Not so well, I just found out I'm pregnant with Skip's child."  
"Seriously? Wow!"  
"I know, I don't know how we're going to cope. To top it all off, Dustin's been acting out again." She sighed.  
"I've not been doing so well lately either. I'm in debt, and Cassandra isn't talking to me still."

They both sighed. They were both poor and had bad lives at the moment being.  
"Do you want a coffee?" Darren offered.  
"Yes please." Brandi politely replied. Darren walked off to the coffee machine.

_On the other side of Pleasantview, there were moving vans and a beautiful house in which the vans were loading the objects into. _

The Burbs had just recently moved back to Pleasantview from years of being in the city. Jennifer and John were both outside looking up at their new house. Their daughter Lucy however was in the garden exploring.

"It's beautiful John." Jennifer commented to her husband, giving him an embrace. He must admit, it was one whopper of a house.  
"Yes, it's quite big to. A perfect garden to, I could see us having another child here." He looked over to Jennifer who's expression changed to a confused one.  
"Another child...?" She asked with confusion roaming around in her mind.  
"Yes, I want a bigger family, I hope that's OK with you."  
"Well, that's fine, but can you please give birth this time?" She joked, nudging her husband. They both laughed along to it, and looked behind the house, where the Pleasant household is.  
"The best thing is, it's right behind my brother's house, so I can visit him anytime I want." Jennifer noticed, happy that she could be nearer to the family. "Lucy can also visit the twins; they're quite fond of each other."

As they looked to their side, they saw none other than Daniel Pleasant walking up to them.  
"Hey sis, hey John!" He greeted, half-heartedly.  
"Hey Danny!" Jennifer replied back.  
"Hello Daniel." John politely greeted. Daniel walked up to Jennifer and embraced her.  
"It's been so long, to long!" He declared, letting go of her.  
"Hey, Simoa is quite far away from this place!" Jennifer argued, then Daniel burst out laughing.  
"You still haven't changed a bit, sis." He teased, grinning goofily. Jennifer groaned at Daniel, punching him playfully in the shoulder.  
"So do you wanna see our new house?" John offered in reply, while heading towards the house.  
"Sure thing." Daniel answered, following them inside.

_At the cliff, a shadowy figure emerged, overlooking Pleasantview from across the river. They laughed slightly and regained their position._

"_It's good to be **home** again."_

_

* * *

_**Mwuahahahahaha, end of chapter. ;D With a surprise ending! Woop woop. xD Review and rate, and stuff.**


End file.
